For example, a vehicle such as an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle is provided with a power supply circuit breaking device called a service plug configured to disconnect electrification between a power supply unit and a load for the purpose of ensuring operation safety in maintenance of an electrical system thereof. In such a power supply circuit breaking device, there is a unit configured to provide a time lag between on and off of a power supply circuit switch and a signal circuit switch and prevent the occurrence of sparks, arcs or the like resulting from an amount of remaining electricity after the signal circuit switch is switched off (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2012-243559
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2005-142107